zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Harry Champ
"My name is Harry Champ, I'm a man destined to be King!" -Harry Champ Harry Champ is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century Zero. ''He is the leader of the Champ Team.'' 'Overview' Harry, along with his older sister Mary, grew up in a wealthy lifestyle. As such, Harry sees things in life as wealth and how much one can spend on something. His first appearance was in episode three, where he mistakenly believed that Bit was trying to win Leena over, but the matter was quickly sorted out. He appears later on in the series, either helping the Blitz Team or facing other teams in battle. Later on, Harry appears in the Royal Cup, in hopes of winning it and winning over Leena (he is shown with a ring - he was going to state his love for her, which he had done many times, and possibly propose). He is shown protecting Leena from the explosion caused by the Geno Saurers. His last appearance is in a hospital, still trying to win Leena over. 'Personality' Due to growing up in a rich household, Harry is shown to be somewhat stuck up, regularly stating, "I'm a man destined to be King!". Harry is known to be that he is determined as a Knight in Shining Armor to Leena. He boasts about his collection of Zoids, claiming to have everything 'from a Gojulas to Cannon Tortoises'. Aside from this, he is shown to care about his friends and family. For example, he is shown helping his robot Benjamin find the love of his life, even though he wound up getting shot at. He is shown helping the Blitz team from time to time, but mostly to win Leena over, which inevitably leads to her beating him, or Bit, or both. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' While Harry boasts about his Zoid collection, he's not that great of a pilot. He is shown to easly get defeated in combat. His Zoid of choice is a customized Dark Horn, but he has also piloted an Iron Kong and a Cannon Tortoise. He is shown piloting Wardicks along with Bit when investigating what the Backdraft was doing (the only time he actually seemed serious). 'Relationships' Like every other Zoid character, he does have is own unique relationships; Benjamin and Sebastian: Benjamin and Sebastian are Harry's own personal robots. Even though they are machine, Harry does treat them as friends, and even helps them if they are in trouble. Like every other character in the series, Benjamin and Sebastian do get annoyed when Harry shows his romance for Leena. Bit: Harry thinks of Bit as a rival for Leena's love. However, Bit has shown that he is not interested in Leena at all. Aside from this, the two are shown to be somewhat of good friends. Bit does have a tendency to randomly appear at Harry's place though, normally interrupting Harry's daydreaming. Leena: Leena is the love of Harry's life. Sadly for Harry, Leena does not see Harry as anyone she is interested in. However, she uses these feelings for her own gain from time to time. She does see him as somewhat of a friend. Blitz Team: Harry has a tendency to shown up at the Blitz Team quarters at random times, much like what Bit does. Everyone on the Blitz Team is aware of Harry's feelings for Leena. Harry does help the Blitz Team from time to time, but mostly to win over Leena. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters